


Love triangle?

by Truthbeknown



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, But he supports, Gay Keith (Voltron), I don't know if this counts as angst, In which both Shiro and Lance loves Keith but Shiro let's Keith know first, Keith falls in love with Shiro after Shiro confesses, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance is heartbroken, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthbeknown/pseuds/Truthbeknown
Summary: Lance loves Keith.But so does Shiro.Shiro gets the courage to ask Keith out and Keith realize he likes Shiro back. Lance is heartbroken but is too scared to tell Keith in case he ruins the relationship. Lance supports Keith and Shiro's relationship and spents everyday dreaming of what would have happened if he got the courage to tell Keith before he fell for Shiro.





	Love triangle?

Lance has been pining for Keith ever since they we're in Garrison. He promised himself everyday that he will tell Keith soon. But instead he claimed Keith as his rival.  
Shiro loved Keith the first time he saw him in the flight simulators. He became very close to Keith and hoped that one day he can tell him that he loved him.  
Keith thought that he will never find love, he thought he could never get a boyfriend. But what he doesn't know is that both Lance and Shiro liked Keith.  
~  
'Keith? '  
'Yes Shiro? '  
'I u-um, ' Shiro swallowed his fear and blurted out, 'Keith, will you go on a date with me? '  
'W-what? ' Keith's eyes widened. He never thought someone would like him.  
'I m-mean, if you want to. U-um it's okay if you don't want to. I understand. I-'  
'Yes' Keith interrupted  
'Wait, what '  
'Yes' keith simply repeated.  
'Oh! Um how about coffee? '  
'Sure! When? ' Keith smiled.  
'How bout now? ' Shiro smiled back.  
'Okay. '  
~  
The date ended rather nicely. They went on more and more dates, enjoying each other's company. Keith started to fall for Shiro and Shiro falls for Keith deeper and deeper everyday. One day, their first kiss happened. 

And Lance witnessed everything 

~  
Shiro and Keith were walking in the park hand in hand. It winter and it was snowing. Keith shivered and Shiro let go of Keith's hand to give Keith his jacket. Keith snuggled into the jacket and shot a smile to Shiro  
'Thanks' Keith said looking at Shiro while smiling.  
'Your welcome, ' Shiro smiled back and captured Keith's lips with his own.  
Keith gave a little gasp and kissed back.  
Lance was at the park with Hunk and Pidge, they were sitting on a bench laughing at something Pidge had said. He saw Keith and Shiro kissing when he looked over to the right. He wheel,. and he heard his heart break in front of the scene in front of him.  
'Lance. LANCE! are you okay? ' Hunk asked .  
'What happened ?'  
'You froze for a moment, are you okay buddy?  
'Yeah yeah I'm fine, ' Lance managed a small smile.  
He looked at Keith and Shiro when they walked past them on the path, holding hands. Keith was leaning onto Shiro's shoulder, both laughing.  
~  
(This takes place in the castle of lions when they all are paladins)  
Keith laughed at something Shiro said and when Shiro leaned into Keith for a kiss. Keith kissed Shiro back and Lance looked away.  
"I guess I will always be the second choice, the seventh wheel, a rival in Keith's eyes. Keith will never like someone like him when he has Shiro, he can never compete with someone so great. " Lance thought to himself  
'Lance, buddy, are you okay? You spaced out for a moment. ' Hunk said concern written all over his face.  
Lance ignored the lump in his throat and said 'I'm fine, ' he swallowed the sadness in his throat 'as usual. '


End file.
